


Gray's Admission to Juvia

by Xavier_Em



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavier_Em/pseuds/Xavier_Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia is injured in battle and Gray goes to help her.  During the battle he admits he has feelings for her but tries denying this later when she confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray's Admission to Juvia

Juvia awoke to the realization that she was moving. At first she thought she was on horseback but then saw that someone was carrying her; it was Gray! A feeling of shock and joy filled her and had she been stronger she would probably have squealed in delight. From her angle she could see his muscular shoulders moving up and down as if wings would sprout forth at any moment, her arms were draped around his chest and she could feel herself moving rhythmically to his pace as he marched on. She dropped closer and the scent of his hair came rushing into her almost making her go wild; this had to be a dream and if it was hopefully she would never have to wake up. She moved her face ever slightly ahead to see if she could catch a peek at his eyes; she bit her lower lip in ecstasy and confusion as for once she saw a softer look on his face not the stone cold seriousness that was his usual nature. The memories came flooding back. The last thing she remembered was the demon nearly attacking her before Gray repelled it with his ice. The last words she heard, “That’s my girl, touch her again and you die.” Finally he had admitted it.

 

Gray was feeling as light as a feather. All that time of second guessing himself, soul searching and denial had led to this. It had taken a demon attacking Juvia for him for him to finally see that the affection was not one sided. He was glad that she was unconscious when he arrived; the way he had charged at that demon telling it to stay away from Juvia without a single thought of his own safety was against his demeanor. He’d come forth to her when they were at the guild, yes that was the best time.

 

They were now approaching the bridge to cross the river. Juvia cleared her thought to signify to Gray that she was awake.

 

“Oh you’re awake,” Gray enquired his stern nature at once returning.

 

“Yes Gray-sama. Juvia is thankful for you protecting her against the demon. She owes her life to Gray.”

 

“No need for that it’s just what anyone in our guild would do for fellow nakama. It’s the Fairy-tail way.” he said minimizing his actions.They had approached where the bridge was supposed to be, but all that was left was a few stumps.“Juvia maybe it’s good that you’ve woken up” he said examining the situation, “I’ll need your help crossing this.”

  
“Juvia can part rivers but too tired to walk” she said - there was no way she was getting of Gray’s back. With a slight wave of her hand a small cuboid of open space formed in the muddy water and Gray walked into it, it moved with his pace as they walked through the river.

  
“So Juvia is Gray-sama’s girl?” asked Juvia as Gray trudged on.

“Say Waa? asha…she” Gray nearly slipped into the water as the words refused to form at his mouth. So she had heard him speaking then.

“Why wou say… hahaha” he smacked his forehead at his own incompetence hoping that a more intellectual response would come out.

“Juvia heard you Gray-sama, or is Gray ashamed of the water mage?” she asked now saddened at his delay in speaking. The funny sounds to her felt like Gray was reverting to the immature person he was whenever he fought Natsu until neither had any clothes on. Gray turned slightly to look at her; there was no smile from her this time round, only piercing eyes. He knew she could feel his heart beating like a drummer on commission. If there ever was a good time for an ambush by members of a dark guild now was it. He’d have been eternally grateful to them, he was a fighter and a fight to the death was easier to deal with for him than this other hostile situation.

“Gray you can’t say it can you?” Juvia asked feeling dejected

“Er it’s not like that Juvia” he weakly defended but even he knew better. Thankfully they were near the other riverbank. He cursed himself for his inability to speak. Juvia grew impatient. This had to be the last straw; she had been patient with Gray before because they were always with other guild members but now it was just the two of them. She was tired of the rejection; it was always her being left out by others, or her bringer of rain. She had thought that maybe Gray was different but no, he was just the same.  
“You can stay with your response!” she said redirecting some water to where he was about to step. Gray was caught unaware by her movement as he was already on the soft mud of the bank. He tried to stabilize himself but no, both fell into the muddy banks. As he fell he had turned to look at her and for a split second their lips brushed before they fell into the mud.

***

The trees provided a nice shade from the hot sun as the two of them sat together on one of the giant buttress roots that were protruding. Gray hugged Juvia’s waist as she sat on his lap. She had wrapped her hands round his neck so that she could see his dark blue eyes which unfortunately she did not, who opened their eyes while kissing? In the distance they heard Erza and Natsu calling for them. “Well Gray-sama time to go?” said Juvia as she started to stand up.

All Gray could feel was contentment in him as he wondered how somebody could be ashamed of such a girl.

“You know what” he started as he pulled her back onto him “let them come,” he kissed her on the neck once, “let them know” he kissed her this time on her cheek. “In fact I wish I could shout it out so the whole world could hear it,” he kissed her lips, “Juvia Lockser, you are my girl!”


End file.
